Birthday
by J La Loba
Summary: This was written last year for Armin's B-day.


Never.

Not once.

Not in a million years.

It was always the other way around.

Armin couldn't imagine that he'd have a moment like this.

He still couldn't believe that he could have someone like you.

_I want to cut thru my skin _

_And pull you within _

_My heart burns like the sun _

_As our flesh becomes one _

You had Armin pinned to your bed.

Groans escaping his lips as your lips moved over the heated skin of his neck.

Your hands gripping the sheets as his length glided over your entrance.

His hands resting at your hips, moving you gently against him.

Earning a moan from you.

He made your blood boil.

You made his heart ignite.

_In the darkness, my heart aches at the sight of you  
Trembles and quakes within sight of you  
In the darkness  
Our bodies burning, tides are turning, somehow stopping time  
What is becoming of my heart and mind?  
_

In the darkness of your room, he slid you onto him.

The feel of him made you moan out, hands moving to his shoulders.

Your nails penetrating into his flesh as he groaned from the sensation.

You moved your hips with his, leaning forward so your bodies were parallel to each other.

When he opened his eyes the look on your flushed face, was enough to drive him insane.

Eyes closed in pleasure as your lips were slightly open from your moans and labored breathing.

How he wished to be able to stop time.

_(In the darkness)  
All that you want from me, is all I have to give  
(In the darkness)  
Coming so easily, learning how to live  
(In the darkness)  
All that you want from me, is all I have to give  
(In the darkness)  
Coming so easily, learning how to live  
_

All you wanted was to pleasure him.

It's all he ever did for you, but today. No. It was his turn.

He groaned loud when you rocked your hips into his.

You stopped suddenly, and he gave a disappointed grunt. You sat up on him, and as he opened his eyes, you motioned for him to do the same with a finger and a smirk.

As he followed your finger you wrapped your arms around him, rocking into him and making you both moan. His strong arms enveloped you in his warmth. He groaned as he moved deeper within you, causing you to dig your nails into his back, as he leaned his head into your chest.

_In the darkness, my heart aches at the sight of you  
Trembles and quakes within sight of you  
In the darkness  
Our bodies burning, tides are turning, somehow stopping time  
What is becoming of my heart and mind?  
_

He could feel himself losing himself within you.

You could feel the edge of your release coming ever closer.

Suddenly, you were beneath him.

"A-Armin…" you moaned out, looking into his eyes as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Bringing your upper back off the bed.

"I know… I'm grateful… but like this…" he moved into you hard, earning himself a loud moan from you as you leaned your flushed face onto his.

He stopped.

It was your turn to give a disappointed moan.

"It's much sweeter…" he rocked his hips into you.

"…" your breath hitched, your nails dragging on his skin as you gripped him.

"… to hear you…" his lips kissing your ear as he whispered.

"… scream my name."

His voice alone sent shivers down your spine, your walls beginning to close around him as he began to thrust into you.

_(In the darkness)  
All that you want from me, is all I have to give  
(In the darkness)  
Coming so easily, learning how to live _

_(In the darkness)  
All that you want from me, is all I have to give  
(In the darkness)  
Coming so easily, learning how to live  
_

You threw your head back, giving him access to the heated flesh of your neck.

His name ripped from your throat as your walls began to milk him.

His teeth biting the side of your neck as your legs tightened around him, bringing him deeper with his last thrust.

He grunted out your name as he felt your walls take from him everything he had to give you.

You held him close as you felt his warmth filling you.

He bent and rested his arms next to your form, his lips claiming yours.

_(In __the darkness__)  
All that you want from me, is all I have to give  
(In the darkness)  
Coming so easily, learning how to live  
(In __the darkness__)  
All that you want from me, is all I have to give  
(In the darkness)  
Coming so easily, learning how to live  
Learning how to live, learning how to live, learning how to live…_

"Armin." You said short of breath.

"... Yes?" he replied with the same short of breathlessness, placing your hands gently on his face.

"Happy Birthday."

You could see everything in those cerulean eyes that you loved so much.

The genuine smile on his face melted your heart.

You both closed your eyes as he leaned his forehead gently on yours.

"Happy Birthday, indeed."

His lips passionately claiming yours.

Well, I put this together last minute thanks to that song. I had forgotten about it until I went through some of my cds, and I just had to. Hope you all enjoy. Take care my peeps.


End file.
